


Together

by NicciCrowe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Mount Weather, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Bellamy, Public Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, bed sharing, besides a few paragraphs, describes Finn's death, pretty much all smut, they just don't know it yet, they're goobers for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicciCrowe/pseuds/NicciCrowe
Summary: After the Mountain, Clarke want's to escape the horrors of what she's done, but Bellamy needs comfort, too.





	Together

The walk back from Mount Weather was long, and heavy. Clarke was in a daze, the discontent and shame growing in her stomach with every step, making her feel sick. Her skin felt wrong, like it was too tight, or itchy. Like it didn’t feel right. Like, _how did she deserve to be alive after killing three hundred innocent people?_

She was a monster.

The closer they got Arkadia, the heavier her steps grew, the less she felt like she could even step foot in there. She felt like clawing her skin off, like running, like falling and screaming into the unforgiving sky where she came from. Nothing felt right when there was so much blood on her hands. Her skin was dyed red with it. Her hair. Though it wasn’t physically there she felt it dripping down her wrists like Finn’s had when she slid the knife into his heart, feeling the muscle twitch helplessly against her blade then stop. There was so much blood the sharp scent of iron seemed like it would suffocate her.

A warm, calloused hand wrapped around her wrist, and she met Bellamy’s gaze. The same ghosts haunted his eyes, too, and she felt grief threaten to overwhelm her. They had both pulled the lever. _Together_ , he’d said, steeling her resolve and letting her know he was with her all the way. That he shouldered this blame, too. They had both sentenced hundreds to die to save themselves, their people. This is what the world had done to them, what it had made them become.

They walked in silence for a while, Bellamy’s hand slipping down to hold hers, tightening at random intervals. Finally he tugged her off to the side, and she couldn’t even find it in herself to ask him what was going on. He pulled her off into the trees, no one in the column of people trudging back to Mount Weather paying them any mind. There was too much grief and agony to care.

Once they were far enough that they couldn’t see the column anymore, Clarke opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when he turned them and pressed her into a tree, burying his face in her neck. Clarke let out a deep sigh, wrapping her arms around him and they held each other, trembling with the knowledge of what they’d done. Clarke breathed in his scent, feeling his heartbeat thrum against her like a song. Suddenly, she realized that no matter how monstrous she felt, _this_ was why she’d done what she had to do. She would burn thousands if it meant it kept this heartbeat going. If Bellamy stayed alive. She shuddered, thinking of how she’d sent him into the mountain; how he’d almost died because she needed him to risk himself. _Never again._

Suddenly a desperate edge crept into his touch as he moved his hands up her sides, gripping her tightly. Clarke took a ragged breath, which seemed to spur him into action. His eyes met hers for a brief second and she saw a tempest in the deep, brown depths, grief and longing raging equally within.

She barely had time to take a shaky breath before his lips were crashing into hers, and it was like the waves crashing in the sea, like soundless thunder. Clarke gasped, her nails pricking at his shoulders as he devoured her with his kiss, pressing her harder against the tree. It was life affirming. It was desperate. They had killed, they had survived, at such great cost, and all they had was each other to pick up the pieces.

Clarke kissed him back with wild abandon, letting all of the tension that had been pulling her apart melt away at the touch of his lips. Their tongues danced together and Clarke felt so completely surrounded by him. He was everywhere, marking her inside and out, burning away the horror and grief with his touch that ignited her skin like a forest fire.

Suddenly his hands were scrabbling at her clothes, and Clarke moaned into his mouth, urging him on with a soft _please_. After everything they’d been through, this was almost holy. Divine. She’d thought he was dead, only to find him again and have to send him back into the belly of the beast she had escaped. It was a complete release of months’ worth of anger and stress and fighting each other, fighting _together_ to survive.

He managed to get one of her legs out of her pants and then she was hitching it over his hip. He fumbled with his belt quickly, pushing his pants down just enough to pull himself free of the confines. Clarke moaned into his mouth as he pushed her panties to the side, pressing in without any fanfare. She whimpered at the sweet burning stretch as he worked himself quickly inside of her, feeling wetness flood out of her hot entrance, making it easier for him to push deeper into her. His whole chest pressed against her, and he finally thrusted home, groaning deeply as she clenched around him. He felt so big, and she tried to relax a little more around him. He thrusted again, the head of his cock hitting her cervix, making her cry out quietly at the invasion. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire from his touch, like it was going to burn her alive. He began a fast, rough pace, his kisses all teeth and bruising force as he moved almost frantically, as if finding absolution inside of her, needing to make sure both of them really were alive. Clarke tried to muffle her cries in his mouth, her nails scrabbling just as desperately at his shoulders as he was pushing into her, his arm that wasn’t holding her leg wrapping around her tightly.

He moved his lips down to her throat, biting and sucking at the skin as he fucked her harder, and Clarke chanted his name in breathy whispers, her head falling back against the tree. She pulled him closer, trying to meld into his skin as the pleasure whipped through her, growing and building her higher and higher. His free hand pushed under her shirt, squeezing her breast and tweaking her nipple as he held her other leg higher, thrusting faster as they both neared the edge.

“Bell! Bella-my, _Bell_ ,” she moaned, feeling her inner walls starting to flutter around his thick length. The pleasure was almost too much, and she whimpered, biting at his ear, needing more of him the more she got.

“ _Fuck!_ Yes, Clarke,” he growled, thrusting even harder as Clarke started to fall over the edge. She tightened on his shuttling cock, a clipped cry escaping her as white hot pleasure sizzled in her, igniting up her spine like small detonations. He followed quickly, a rough groan that sounded like her name muffled into her shoulder. She gloried in the sensation of him releasing inside of her, the tension finally leeching out of her and she rested limply against him, her leg that was on the ground shaking slightly. He stayed pressed inside of her, his cock twitching slightly with the aftershocks of his pleasure and Clarke gasped quietly. With another deep, lingering kiss, he slowly pulled out of her, making them both groan at the loss. He rearranged her panties, letting her leg fall from around his waist. They both straightened their clothes, some unspoken feeling passing between them both as their eyes met. She took his hand, squeezing it with a small smile, which he returned, and they walked back to the column, continuing their journey home. Together.

She was still covered in the blood of hundreds, but suddenly she knew it would be bearable. As their feet crossed the entrance into Arkadia, Clarke knew it was because of him.

-

That night found Clarke staring at the ceiling, haunted by Maya’s face as her vacant eyes stared at the ceiling, held tightly by Jasper. The sick feeling was back into her stomach, and she felt the same uncomfortable itch start across her skin again.

Just at that moment, her door opened quietly, and she could see Bellamy’s silhouette from the light in the hallway, as if he'd known she would need him. As if he already needed her. He stepped in silently, closing the door behind him. Without a word, she scooted over in her bed, giving him space to crawl in next to her. After some shuffling, she rested her head on his chest, and let out a deep sigh she hadn’t known she was holding in. He let his fingers card through her hair gently, his heartbeat filling her head. The steady reminder that he was alive soothed her, and the methodical beat slowly lulled her to sleep.

 

The next morning Bellamy waited until she woke up to kiss her, then murmured a quiet goodbye before leaving for his guard duty shift. Clarke lay there, not sure what her mind was thinking. She still felt awful about what she’d done at Mount Weather, but somehow Bellamy was acting as her lifeline, keeping her sane and present. She was sure she would have run off if he hadn’t taken her into the woods, although it made her blush to think about it. It was like he had restarted her heart, breathed life back into her and gave her some purpose to stay, to keep going.

To keep fighting.

She went to the Med Bay, not sure where else she would be useful in camp. Her mother looked haggard, after being strapped down to the table and almost harvested for all of her bone marrow. Clarke gave her a short, fierce hug, saying what she couldn’t put into words. They had been through a lot, but Clarke could finally say with confidence that she had forgiven her mother for everything she’d done. Who was Clarke to judge, now?

Neither of them mentioned her break down when she had told her mother she tried to be a good person. They seemed to mutually agree now was the time to heal, and not dwell on the horrors of what they had been forced to do to survive and save everyone they cared about.

-

It doesn’t happen every day, but Clarke starts to notice it happening more frequently.

The first time they were walking through camp talking about random things when he suddenly pushed her behind a building and around a corner. It was a strange little sheltered area made unintentionally from the odd shapes of the buildings, just out of sight of the rest of camp but within hearing distance. He backed her slowly against a wall, without a word, and Clarke felt warmth bloom between her thighs at the dark heat in his gaze.

He almost tore her pants in the effort to pull them down and hitch her up around his waist— both legs this time. He worked himself into her, biting at her throat and collar bone, anything he could reach, as Clarke moaned against her fist which she pressed hard against her mouth in a desperate attempt to stay quiet. He began a slow, hard rhythm, thrusting deep into her against the wall, his cock brushing her g-spot every time, making her see stars. They came apart around each other with desperate gasps, and after putting their clothes back together, walked out into camp as if nothing just happened, except Clarke could feel their combined releases slowly dripping out of her, making her blush. She was still reeling a little bit with shock, knowing that somehow in the woods that day their relationship had altered permanently, but now it seemed as though it had unlocked something in her and Bellamy, and they couldn’t stay away from one another. Clarke knew her cheeks were bright pink as they continued walking, while Bellamy looked frustratingly cool and collected. Raven narrowed her eyes at Clarke as they walked by, looking critically between the two but Clarke resolutely kept her face neutral, if not in the slightly worried expression she knew she usually wore. She also made sure to bend down exaggeratedly in front of him a few times throughout the rest of the day for good measure, smirking at the heated scowls he threw her way in response.

Clarke counted it as a victory.

-

The second time she was walking through the Ark on her way from the Med Bay when suddenly a strong hand grabbed her upper arm and whipped her into a dark corner. She instinctively knew who it is, so she didn’t panic, but she still yelped in indignation.

“Bellamy!” she tried to turn around and reprimand him for startling her, but he had her pinned against the wall with his stomach pressed against her back and that alone stirred a fire deep in her belly.

“Shhh… you don’t want anyone to find us, do you, Princess?” he murmured into her ear, his deep voice dark and sultry. Clarke’s breathing picked up as he lifted a hand to trail down her front, taking his time to cup her breasts and tweak at her nipples before slipping down the front of her pants. She bit back a whimper as he undid them, shoving them and her panties just far enough down that her hot pussy was exposed to the air. His fingers found her clit and he began to tease her, drawing delicate circles around where she needed him most. She bit back a whimper, her hips canting with his fingers, trying to find the pressure she needed and his low chuckle sent a shiver down her spine.

“Want something?” he hummed, his finger barely grazing across her wet entrance.

“Bellamy…” Clarke meant for her voice to be more forceful and annoyed, but it came out too breathless. He nipped at her ear, finally slipping a finger into her, curling it up to brush against her g-spot. Clarke couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped her throat, and she clenched her teeth, her nails digging against the wall as he did it again, desperately trying to stay silent.

“So wet and tight for me, Princess,” his voice was so deep in her ear, and he let out a pleased chuckle as she clenched down on him unintentionally at the dirty way the nickname sounded (it always had) on his tongue. “You like that nickname, don’t you? Dirty girl,” he began curling his finger in and out of her, adding a second and making her gasp. “How many times did it turn you on at the dropship? To hear me call you Princess?” His voice was pure sin, and Clarke was going to melt right there on the spot because he was completely fucking right. Her back arched against him, her hips circling to try to force his fingers deeper into her. With every thrust into her he curled his fingers, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. She couldn’t help churning her hips, mindlessly grinding down on him, wanting more to the point where she was almost desperate with it. His breath was hot and heavy against her neck, and she could feel the rock hard line of his cock pressing against her ass through his pants.

“Bellamy, please,” she whined in a whisper, grinding back against him. He cursed quietly, his free hand moving down to hold her hips with almost bruising force. He thrust his hips forward the same time he curled his fingers in her, and Clarke barely muffled her moan in time.

“You want it?” he growled in her ear, moving his fingers a little faster, curling them harder against her g-spot making her see stars.

“ _Yes!_ Yes, Bellamy, please, _please_ ,” she was so far gone she didn’t even care that she was begging him. Her entire body was ignited in flames, desire throbbing between her legs with every heartbeat.

She heard him bite back a moan, moving his hand that was on her hip to undo the clasp of his pants, shoving them down far enough so he could press his thick member between her folds. She sunk her teeth into his arm to silence her moan, and she heard his muffled curse behind her. He began thrusting into her quick and hard, taking her pinned up against the wall and it was so hot and dirty that Clarke felt herself already start to climax. Anyone could walk by and turn their head left and see Bellamy fucking Clarke against a wall, and the thought of it quickly sent her over the edge.

She muffled a scream against his arm, her teeth sinking into his skin.

“ _Yeah_ , Princess, come all over my cock, that’s it,” he growled, pulling her hips down onto him as he thrusted harder into her. She keened quietly, feeling another orgasm already building again. The head of his cock dragged deliciously against her walls with every thrust, making the hot pleasure almost unbearable. She couldn’t believe how much his dirty words turned her on as he whispered them into her ear. Their skin slapping together as he fucked her was probably too loud, but they were both too far gone in each other to really give a damn.

His hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her cries effectively as his other hand moved down to rub her clit in tight, hard little circles. Clarke felt herself fly and tip over the edge, clenching down on him again as the white hot pleasure washed through her, making her almost blind with it, her screams muffled against his hand. With a few breathless, tortured groans, Bellamy came hard, thrusting deep in her as his cock pulsed with his release. Clarke could hardly stand how fucking hot it was to be taken like this where anyone could find them. After a long minute pressed together catching their breath, Bellamy helped her rearrange her clothes, turning her around and pressing her against the wall with a deep, searing kiss that Clarke let herself melt into, kissing him back with as much passion as they’d just shown each other.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been sleeping with each other occasionally at night when they were alone in their tent (yes, _their_ , since after the first night Clarke couldn't bear to stay inside the Ark,) but suddenly it was as if Bellamy couldn’t stand to not have her at least once throughout the day in a strange but secluded location. Not that Clarke was complaining. She was infinitely more relaxed and clear headed with her and Bellamy’s increased… activities. Not to mention her nightmares were mostly kept at bay, and when they weren’t she had him to wake her up and soothe her back to sleep with gentle touches and whispers.

Clarke was beginning to think that maybe she and Bellamy needed each other more than they realized, but she was at a loss for how to change it, or if she even wanted to. Maybe they were getting in too deep.

-

Clarke watched Bellamy walk into the guard barracks in the Ark looking tired, and she slipped quietly from her hiding spot. No one else was around, as it was getting close to dinner time so most people were at the mess hall queuing up for food. She waited a few breaths before following him in, and shutting the door softly behind her.

She sent up a silent thank you that the barracks were deserted except where Bellamy was seated on a bench, peeling off his booths. Clarke keyed in the locking code (which she may have swindled out of Raven with the promise of persuading her mother to give Raven certain parts she wanted for a project,) and the soft hiss of the door finally made Bellamy look up. The surprise in his eyes quickly darkened into desire as she walked slowly towards him without a word. She could see the muscle in his jaw twitch as she came to a stop in front of him, her eyes raking over his form. He was breathing heavier, his fists clenched on his knees as he waited patiently for her to move.

Clarke slowly unbuttoned her pants, slipping off her shoes and peeling the garment down her legs. Bellamy’s eyes took her in greedily, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. She let her panties fall as well, before dropping to her knees in front of him. He let out a harsh breath, his jaw clenching.

“Clarke.”

She smiled at the choked groan, his deep voice rumbling through her, making the heat between her legs flare hotter. She deftly undid the belt and clasps on his pants, and he arched his hips up to help her pull them down. His huge length stood proudly out from his body, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel immensely pleased with herself that she did this to him without even touching him yet.

She took him in her hand, and he hissed in a breath, his hips twitching slightly. She smirked up at him, making sure he met her gaze before lowering her lips to the head of his cock, licking a small stripe over it.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his left hand tangling in her hair, and Clarke hummed, pleased at his response. She went to work quickly, knowing they didn’t have much time. She took him into her mouth, sucking him lightly as she worked her tongue around his cock, laving the underside, her hand covered the base where she couldn’t reach and moved in tandem with her head. His low sighs and moans turned her on so much, she could feel wetness seeping out between her thighs, but didn’t let herself relieve it just yet. She sucked harder, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, eliciting a curse from him. Her fingers trailed down to play with his balls, moving down to tease them with her tongue as well before licking a long stripe up his cock again, then sucking him in deep until he hit the back of her throat. She gagged slightly, but took a deep breath through her nose and relaxed her throat, letting him press further in.

“Oh, _fuck_ , baby. Yeah… so good,” Bellamy panted, his fingers tightening in her hair, holding her there with a little pressure. Clarke’s eyes watered, and she began bobbing her head a little faster, deep throating him every few strokes.

“ _Clarke_ … Clarke, baby… fuck, such a sweet mouth, so hot…” he panted, and Clarke whimpered, the aching heat between her legs almost becoming unbearable. “You wanna play with yourself? Are you turned on by sucking my cock?” his voice was soft but ragged, and Clarke opened her eyes to meet his dark gaze, nodding slightly while he was hitting the back of her throat.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he growled, pulling her up suddenly. She smirked, straddling his legs carefully, rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slick folds. “So wet, Clarke, and all for me,” he nipped at her bottom lip before drawing her into a searing kiss, pulling her down so his thick cock parted her folds and pressed into her. She whimpered against his lips, the burning stretch so sweet as she slowly relaxed enough to slide him further into her.

“Yeah, baby, just like that…” he murmured, rocking his hips up and sliding another inch into her. Clarke rose up slightly, then pushed down further on to his cock. After a few more times he was fully seated in her, and they were both panting into each other’s mouths.

“ _Bellamy…_ ” she moaned, her nails scratching at his shoulders. His lips moved down to her throat, biting at the skin as she lifted her hips and fell back down on his cock hard. She cried out quietly as he bottomed out, and he groaned, his head falling back as she began a steady rhythm, sliding up and down on his thick member. Pleasure threatened to overwhelm her as the flared head brushed her g-spot with every stroke, and her movements quickly became desperate as she chased her pleasure.

“Yeah baby, you like riding my cock?” he growled, his hands trailing everywhere, grasping her breasts, holding her hips and pulling her harder down onto him. “You feel so fucking good, could fuck you forever,” his voice was absolutely wrecked, his hands gripping her ass now as he helped her lift up and down on him. His words were quickly making her unravel, and she moaned his name desperately as the pleasure started to peak, washing her away in the tide.

“Ah, _fuck_ , yeah, baby,” Bellamy cursed as she clenched down on him, her pussy fluttering around his thick length as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. He fell apart quickly after her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as they both panted, coming down from their high.

Not two seconds after Clarke had fixed the last of her clothes a knock sounded on the door, and she opened it to find Miller, standing there looking suspiciously between the two.

“See you guys!” Clarke chirped, feigning a relaxed smile and darted out of the room, but not before she heard Miller say to Bellamy,

“Do I want to know why the door was locked?”

-

Several weeks had passed in this manner, where every few days Bellamy and Clarke would sneak off in random places around Arkadia and ravish each other. Once she had been hunting and he’d even surprised her out in the woods. She was afraid they were becoming too obvious, though, as Raven was sending them suspicious looks every time they showed up to dinner together, or basically went anywhere together.

Finally, Raven cornered her when Clarke was leaving the Med Bay.

“So, you and Bellamy?” she asked, crossing her arms with a ‘ _don’t give me any bullshit’_ look.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, frowning as if she had no idea what Raven was implying. The other girl rolled her eyes, smirking slightly.

“The King and the Princess, finally together and yet I’m literally the only person that’s noticed you two are glued together at the hip,” she scoffed, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“If he’s so glued to my hip where is—”

“Hey, Clarke! …Raven.”

She would have laughed at the comical timing as they both turned to see Bellamy coming up the hallway. Raven raised an eyebrow, cocking her hip to the side as she leveled a look at Clarke.

Clarke hid a smile. “What’s up Bellamy?” she asked, feigning innocence as Bellamy launched into a long tirade about guard shifts and hunting this and farming that…

Finally, Raven threw her hands up and huffed. “You losers may be able to fool everyone else, but you can’t fool me. See you later,” she flipped her hair impressively and limped off, and Clarke barely stifled a giggle.

“I thought she’d never leave,” Bellamy growled in her ear, wrapping his arms around her middle as soon as Raven was out of sight.

“Shh, come on, I only have an hour break,” Clarke laughed, leading him away from the Med Bay.

 

Later that night Clarke was coming home rather late from the last stretch of her shift in the Med Bay, ready to curl up with Bellamy and sleep the night away. As she approached the entrance to their tent, she heard a distressed cry from within and immediately panicked, rushing in.

Bellamy was tangled in the sheets, sweating profusely and tossing side to side, his expression locked in anguish in his nightmare.

“ _No!_ ” he cried hoarsely, and Clarke dashed to his side, murmuring quietly to try to soothe him.

“Bellamy! Hey, Bell, shh… shh… it’s okay, you’re safe, it’s over, shh…”

“ _No!_ No, _no…_ ”

“Hey, I got you, I’m here, it’s okay,” Clarke crooned, wrapping her arms around him and stroking his cheek, his hair, wherever she could reach softly, rocking him side to side. He struggled at first, then seemed to jolt awake, stiffening before completely going limp in her hold. “Shh… I’ve got you, it’s okay… it’s okay… I’m here…” she whispered, pressing her lips against his temple as she rocked him slowly. She began humming her lullaby softly, holding him to her chest as she settled back onto the bed. His ragged breathing slowed, and he pressed himself up, touching his forehead to hers.

“Clarke,” he choked out, and in the dim light she could see tears shining in his eyes.

“Hey, hey… what’s wrong?” she murmured, her brow furrowed as she leaned back and took in the naked grief and panic in his eyes.

“I dreamt that you left, after the Mountain, and the Grounders… killed you…” his voice broke, and Clarke felt her heart breaking along with it.

“It was just a dream, hey, look at me,” she touched his chin, making him meet her gaze. “I’m not leaving, okay? I’m right here. I’ll always be right here,” she touched her lips to his, trying to convey her calm to him. He took a deep, shaky breath, kissing her back. The sweet tang of salty tears mixed in their kiss, and Clarke moved so her legs wrapped around his hips, her arms circling around his neck. He clutched her to him, an edge of desperation entering the kiss just like it had in the woods on their way back from the Mountain. Clarke continued to whisper comforting words as he trailed his lips over her cheek, across her jawline and down her throat.

All at once the desperation flared, and their hands tore at each other’s clothing, almost loathe to part long enough to remove the offending articles out of their way. He turned them, pressing her down into the mattress and after a few quick swipes of his finger across her clit, slid inside her, working in inch after inch as she slowly stretched to accommodate him. She moaned at the delicious burn, hitching her legs up over his hips to allow him deeper into her, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, never wanting to let go. He fit perfectly against her, inside her, like they were made for each other. She mapped the rivers and mountains along his skin, losing herself in the ecstasy of his kiss as he moved inside her, holding her like he wanted to meld their skin together and never leave.

Clarke shifted her hips, unable to stifle her moans as he thrusted faster into her, driving the pleasure higher and higher. She sunk her teeth into the muscle where his shoulder met his throat, earning a dark moan.

“Yes, Clarke… so good for me,” he nipped at her ear, lifting one of her legs so it was draped over his shoulder, and she cried out at the new angle. She was so close to the edge, her nails digging into his back as the pleasure crested, a scream tearing from her throat as her vision turned white in ecstasy. He pounded into her through her orgasm, his moans and pants growing more ragged as he chased his own pleasure.

She chanted his name softly, still shuddering from the aftershocks of her pleasure as his hand slipped between them, rubbing little circles in her clit as he changed the angle, brushing against her g-spot with every thrust.

“ _Oh, fuck,_ Bellamy… Bellamy… _Bellamy…_ yes!” she sobbed, the pleasure peaking again as she was already oversensitive, and he let out a roar, slamming into her as his own orgasm crashed over him while she clenched down, almost mindless in her pleasure.

They lay there, pressed together and shivering every so often at the aftershocks of pleasure pulsing through them. Clarke whimpered, turning with him as he rolled over, still inside her, and pulled her onto his chest. Their breathing gradually slowed, their heartbeats steadying and slowly beating as one.

When they finally settled down to sleep next to each other, Clarke burrowed her face into his chest, falling into a sleep free of nightmares.

No matter what, they would do everything as they always had after deciding so many months ago.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the super explicit pwp canon compliant fic! I was the closest to finishing this so I decided to just rock it out and finish it. very fluffy towards the end, cause I love me some Bellarke fluff. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! (I know it's basically all smut, but... there's plot if you squint, I guess...)


End file.
